Mal Entendido
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué no querías entregarla? –le preguntó el Kazekage, suavizando ligeramente su expresión—. Pero si te vi cuando se la diste a Kankuro antes del almuerzo y… –de un momento a otro, detuvo sus palabras al haberse dado cuenta de algo—. ¿Dijiste que la carta era para mí? GaaMatsu one-shot por San Valentín. ¡Feliz día del amor!


**Todavía sigue siendo San Valentín en mi rancho, así que aún estoy a tiempo para publicar este one-shot de mi parejita consentida, jajaja. Es sólo un pequeño presente y para darme un gustito. **

**Por cierto, este shot está inspirado en una situación de otro fanfic mío donde pasaba algo parecido, uno que retiré de mi cuenta hace mucho, me pareció algo bastante gracioso y lo volví a plasmar como one-shot. Sin más que agregar, les dejo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

–

–

–

El día de San Valentín, un día creado especialmente para todos aquellos enamorados que buscan celebrar junto a sus parejas, o también, para todas esas chicas que desean confesar sus sentimientos.

En la aldea escondida entre la arena, cada año era una especie de reto entre las chicas quién lograba entregarle sus regalos al Kazekage. Sabaku No Gaara, el líder de Sunagakure, quién era también el ninja más popular y apuesto de su aldea, el "soltero más codiciado", aquel al que todas las mujeres aspiraban. El día de San Valentín en la aldea parecía más que nada el día de agasajar al quinto Kazekage. Obviamente, a él no le agradaba para nada, era el peor día que se haya inventado para él, por eso solía no salir de su oficina y tirar cualquier regalo que llegara a recibir, incluso las cartas, dulces, todo.

Apenas era temprano en la mañana cuando se dirigía hacia su oficina y un par de chicas se le acercaron para darle regalos. Como líder y dirigente de la aldea, no podía ser descortés y rechazarlas, así que recibió los chocolates y el peluche que le ofrecieron, con los cuáles llegó hasta su oficina aquella mañana.

Dejó los regalos sobre el escritorio y soltó un suspiro, nuevamente tenía que aguantar todo aquello. Realmente agradecía el amor y apoyo que recibía de la gente de su aldea, pero no soportaba que algunas personas fuesen tan hipócritas al decir que lo amaban y esperasen que él les respondiera, cuando vagamente lo conocían en realidad.

Los pequeños golpes a su puerta lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara a ver hacia la misma.

—Adelante –dijo con su voz serena y masculina, tan característica de él.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una joven de cabellera castaña, corta hasta los hombros y grandes ojos negros. Ella era su ex alumna, la chica a la cual había entrenado antes de volverse Kage y la cual se había convertido en su fiel asistente después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Permiso, Gaara-sensei –dijo ella, mostrando una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

—Matsuri –la llamó el Kazekage—. Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, tiene tiempo que ya no soy tu maestro, ¿no?

Las mejillas de la recién nombrada enrojecieron, mientras bajaba la mirada, un poco avergonzada y nerviosa, siempre le pasaba al estar en presencia del pelirrojo.

—Pero para mí siempre será mi maestro –dijo Matsuri, abultando ligeramente sus mofletes. Soltó un hondo suspiro y rápidamente alzó la mirada—. Gaara-sen… es decir, Gaara-sama, he venido porque en la puerta del palacio está nuevamente lleno de chicas queriendo darle sus obsequios, sé que no le gustan esas cosas, así que le ordené a dos ninjas que los reciban por usted, así esas chicas se vayan poco a poco.

—Oh… –no podía creerlo, no llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí y ya estaban esas mujeres nuevamente queriendo atraparlo, a veces pensaba que si se casaba como lo había hecho Naruto, quizá esas cosas dejarían de pasarle, suponía que las chicas de su aldea serían tan sensatas como para respetar una unión sagrada como esa, pero la única vez que pensó en el matrimonio, las cosas no habían resultado como él esperaba y esa joven que casi fue su esposa, estaba enamorada de otro hombre. También suspiró, miró los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y recordó que aún le quedaban varios pendientes, así que volvió a mirar a su asistente—. Está bien, Matsuri, gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

La castaña le hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina, una vez afuera se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, llevándose una mano a su pecho, en donde su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza, cada vez que lo veía era así, estaba enamorada de Gaara como todas en esa aldea.

—Sensei… –murmuró, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo del chaleco de jouning, del cual sacó una carta doblada en cuatro partes, una carta de amor, una carta de San Valentín.

Por su parte, dentro de la oficina, Gaara decidió continuar con su trabajo, leyendo los informes y clasificándolos, había escuchado que en Konoha se estaba desarrollando una nueva tecnología que sería capaz de acelerar todo tipo de procesos que conllevaran archivos, no podía esperar para que eso se concretara, porque de verdad era insufrible ver tantos papeles.

Los gritos de sus fans desde afuera le hicieron fruncir el ceño, haciendo que la estúpida idea de la boda volviera a su cabeza. Si tan sólo las chicas de Suna fuesen todas como Matsuri… _Matsuri, _ahora que lo pensaba, ella era la única que jamás se había portado así, era la única chica que nunca había intentado confesarle que lo amaba falsamente.

En ese momento una pregunta se le vino a la mente, si todas las chicas de su aldea estaban "locas" por él, ¿por qué Matsuri no?

—

—

—

Kankuro, el hermano mayor del Kazekage, solía tener cierto pegue con las chicas, aunque no al nivel de su hermano menor. Estaba bastante feliz ese día, ya que había recibido algunos chocolates y cartas de amor que no se esperaba, suponía que ser el mejor ninja marionetista de Suna y, además hijo del cuarto Kazekage, le daba cierto atractivo. Caminaba hacia la oficina de Gaara, llevando un par de obsequios que había recibido por el camino, cuando al entrar, chocó con fuerza contra una persona, arrojándola al suelo.

—Auch, duele… –se quejó la chica, quién había caído sentada frente al mayor, mientras las cartas y cajas de chocolates estaban esparcidas a su alrededor por el piso.

—Ah, Matsuri, perdona, no te vi –dijo Kankuro, algo apenado por haberla pasado a llevar—. ¿No te hiciste daño?

La chica negó con la cabeza, también apenada por su torpeza.

—Claro que no, Kankuro-san, solamente fue el golpe –le respondió, levantándose y mirando el desastre que había armado—. ¿Estos regalos son suyos?

—Así es –respondió el avergonzado marionetista, sobándose la nuca con una de sus manos—. Puede que no sea tan popular como Gaara, pero al menos recibí algo.

—Eso es bueno, Kankuro-san –dijo Matsuri, dejando escapar una pequeña risita divertida, se notaba que su superior se veía feliz por todo aquello que había recibido. Kankuro se puso de pie, comenzando a recoger sus cosas, a lo que Matsuri enseguida le ayudó.

Gaara, quién había tomado una pausa para ir a comer, bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida del palacio, cuando notó a su hermano Kankuro y a Matsuri parados junto a la entrada, mientras la chica le entregaba una carta al mayor y ambos se sonreían mutuamente. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente ante la escena, pero sólo fue un segundo el que le duró la impresión, luego su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Gaara! –llamó Kankuro al verle—. Venía a invitarte a almorzar, menos mal saliste de esa oficina.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció ligeramente.

—¿Ya se fueron las chicas que estaban en la entrada? –preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando tanto a su asistente como a su hermano.

—Sí, se fueron todas, Gaara-sama –le respondió Matsuri mientras le sonreía, para proceder a hacerle una leve reverencia a él y luego a Kankuro—. Yo me retiro, los veo después –antes de recibir una respuesta, la chica se fue corriendo, tenía dos horas libres durante el almuerzo y debía aprovecharlas.

—Y yo que iba a invitarla a ir con nosotros –murmuró Kankuro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gaara no dijo nada, tan sólo miró de reojo cómo su hermano dejaba sobre una mesa pegada al muro las cosas que traía en las manos y luego se dirigía a la entrada, así que éste le siguió en silencio.

—

—

—

Después de la comida, el Kazekage regresó a su oficina tan rápido como pudo, evadiendo a unas cuántas fans por el camino. Cuando ingresó al edificio, observó aquellas cartas y chocolates que Kankuro había dejado apilados en una esquina, su hermano había tenido algo que hacer y le pidió guardarlas hasta que él volviera por ellas. Le dijo que pensaba leer cada una de esas cartas. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en las tonterías que emocionaban a Kankuro.

Con cierto fastidio recogió aquellas cartas y cajas de chocolates, llevándolos escaleras arriba para dejarlos en su oficina. Una vez ahí, soltó todo sobre el sillón, entonces una de las cartas cayó al suelo, no tenía sobre, sólo estaba doblada, así que se abrió al tocar el piso. El pelirrojo se agachó para recogerla, reconociendo al instante aquella letra cursiva tan bonita y ordenada.

_Era la letra de Matsuri_.

—Esto no me incumbe –se dijo, volviendo a poner aquella carta junto a la pila, para luego regresar al trabajo, pero la imagen constante de Matsuri entregándole la carta a Kankuro y luego sonriéndole no salía de su cabeza, haciendo que le fuese inútil concentrarse.

En momentos así en serio extrañaba a Temari, desde que se había ido a Konoha con su esposo, no tenía cómo hablar de aquellos temas que no entendía, pues con Kankuro era un poco más difícil, en parte, porque el asunto que lo aquejaba tenía que ver con él.

Intentó ignorar la curiosidad que le daba leer esa carta, sabía que no estaba bien leer algo que no le correspondía, quería respetar la privacidad de Kankuro y de Matsuri, pero llegó a un punto en donde ya no se pudo resistir, se puso de pie, caminó hasta el sofá en donde había dejado las cosas, tomó aquella carta y la leyó.

Cada palabra que leía, decía cuánto ella admiraba al destinatario de aquellas letras, cuanto _lo amaba_. Aunque no decía el nombre de su hermano mayor, sí aparecía el nombre de ella al final de la carta. Matsuri estaba enamorada de Kankuro. Gaara no supo por qué, pero una molesta sensación se alojó en su pecho al darse cuenta de la respuesta que se había hecho a sí mismo en la mañana, ¿por qué Matsuri no se le confesaba como las demás chicas de la aldea? Claro, porque ella no sentía nada por él, porque ella amaba a su hermano.

Nunca le había importado algo tan estúpido como eso antes, pero ahora sí, algo le dolía al darse cuenta de que, quizás, siempre tuvo algún sentimiento por ella del cuál no se había percatado hasta ahora.

—

—

—

Matsuri estaba ya en su casa, durante la tarde había estado trabajando en la oficina junto al Kazekage, pero él no dejaba de verla de un modo muy extraño, como si estuviera molesto. Ella no había entendido nada, pero decidió no preguntarle, pensaba que sería entrometido de su parte, quizá él estaba molesto por algo que ni siquiera se relacionaba con ella.

Estaba pensando en qué se haría de cenar, cuando escuchó los golpes a su puerta. Matsuri vivía sola en una casa pequeña de Suna, no tenía ningún familiar con vida y se mantenía a sí misma, era poco frecuente el que recibiera visitas, así que se extrañó un poco. Fue hacia la puerta y abrió, quedándose sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la persona que buscaba era nada más y nada menos que su ex maestro y el actual Kazekage, Gaara.

—¿Gaara-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó confundida, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

Gaara entró a la casa de la joven, la cual cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin quitar su expresión de asombro.

—Vine a hablarte de esto –dijo el Kage, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un papel doblado en cuatro partes, el cual Matsuri reconoció enseguida, haciéndole ponerse blanca del susto que le dio que él lo hubiese leído. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía en donde debería estar, ¿pero en qué momento esa tonta carta llegó a las manos de Gaara?

—G-Gaara-sensei, e-eso…

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Matsuri? –le interrumpió el pelirrojo, tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica, casi como si fuese a atravesar su cuerpo con sólo verla. Él sabía a la perfección que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, que no tenía ningún derecho de interrogar de ese modo a su ex alumna, que era un tema privado de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, _estaba celoso_.

Se sentía furioso al saber, al entender que Matsuri estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor y no de él.

—Gaara-sensei –Matsuri bajó la mirada, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar—. ¿De dónde sacó esa carta?

El pelirrojo frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Acaso eso importa?

Matsuri no era capaz de mirarlo, no se sentía con la valentía de ver sus ojos llenos de molestia, le dolía saber que sus sentimientos podían ponerlo así de furioso, aunque debería haberlo imaginado, ¿no? Él siempre había detestado esas cursilerías románticas, era normal que estuviera enojado con ella, seguro estaba decepcionado por descubrir que ella era igual que el resto, que sólo era una chica tonta más.

—Y-yo no pretendía molestarlo, Gaara-sama, por favor discúlpeme –la castaña hizo una leve inclinación a modo de reverencia, intentando obtener el perdón de su líder y señor, el cual no apartaba la mirada de ella—. Yo realmente no planeaba enviarle esa carta, no sé cómo es que llegó a sus manos, pero lo lamento mucho si lo que escribí ahí le hizo sentir incómodo, por favor haga como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué no querías entregarla? –le preguntó el Kazekage, suavizando ligeramente su expresión—. Pero si te vi cuando se la diste a Kankuro antes del almuerzo y… –de un momento a otro, detuvo sus palabras al haberse dado cuenta de algo—. ¿Dijiste que la carta era para mí?

Matsuri alzó la mirada para ver al pelirrojo, su expresión de confusión indicaba que no estaba entendiendo a qué se debía la pregunta.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Gaara-sama? –la chica ladeó un poco su cabeza, volviendo a pararse derecha—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Kankuro-san? –ella parpadeó y en ese instante, se le vino a la cabeza el momento en que tropezó con el marionetista y tiró sus obsequios de San Valentín, lo más probable era que ahí fuese cuando se le cayó la carta del bolsillo y se mezcló con las otras.

—¿Acaso no le escribiste esto a Kankuro? –Gaara volvió a mostrarle la carta, notando la expresión de Matsuri, que parecía un poema.

Ella estaba casi en estado de shock, intentando procesar cómo es que sus sentimientos habían sido dirigidos a la persona incorrecta, ¿acaso lo que había escrito era tan ambiguo? ¿O realmente su ex maestro era tan lento para estos temas?

—¡N-no, Gaara-sensei, mi carta es para usted, yo lo amo a usted! –exclamó con la cara roja como un tomate, tapándose la boca con ambas manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El Kazekage, por su lado, se había quedado literalmente de piedra. Después de leer lo que decía aquella carta, había sentido tanta envidia de Kankuro, anhelando que las hermosas cosas que Matsuri sentía y decía fuesen para él; ahora que ella le había -literalmente- gritado que sí eran para él, su pecho se sentía apretado, su estómago le dolía y la amargura que antes lo embargaba se había esfumado. Se sentía como un idiota, pero estaba feliz.

—Y-yo no quise decir eso –intentó excusarse Matsuri, pero las palabras del chico la interrumpieron.

—Matsuri –habló Gaara—. ¿Me amas? ¿A mí?

Matsuri podía sentir cómo sus piernas temblaban, seguro que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar, pero ya lo había dicho, suponía que no había vuelta atrás.

Solamente suspiró t decidió rendirse, tampoco aguantaba seguirlo ocultando más tiempo, ya no podía más.

—Desde que lo conocí, Gaara-sensei –confesó, bajando la mirada una vez más, pues la mirada fija de él la intimidaba—. Lo he amado siempre, cada día más… por favor, perdóneme.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

Matsuri quiso decir algo, pero todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue a abrir sus labios para hablar, aunque su voz jamás salió, porque de un momento a otro, Gaara la estaba besando. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su corazón se agitó y su cuerpo parecía que se iba a caer, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Gaara la estaba besando!

—Matsuri… –cuando él se separó, su voz sonó en un susurro—. No me pidas perdón, por favor, tan sólo déjame estar a tu lado…

Por un momento, la kunoichi pensó que estaba soñando, creía que ese tipo de felicidad sólo podía existir en los cuentos de hadas, en la imaginación fantasiosa de la gente, pero al estar junto a él, al poder abrazarlo y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, se daba cuenta de que no, de que esto era real, de que su amado le correspondía. No había forma de sentirse más feliz que en ese instante.

—Lo amo, Gaara-sensei –se atrevió a repetir la castaña, antes de ser ella misma quién lo besara esta vez, siendo gratamente correspondida por su querido pelirrojo.

Quizá Gaara no entendía del todo lo que era el amor, pero pensaba averiguarlo junto a ella, de eso estaba seguro.

A veces, los malos entendidos pueden traer finales felices.

—

—

—


End file.
